<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>mcyt and the age of the wonder beasts by burn up more like burn down lmanburg (lmanchildberg), fun ghouls defective bomb (lmanchildberg)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27142189">mcyt and the age of the wonder beasts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmanchildberg/pseuds/burn%20up%20more%20like%20burn%20down%20lmanburg'>burn up more like burn down lmanburg (lmanchildberg)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmanchildberg/pseuds/fun%20ghouls%20defective%20bomb'>fun ghouls defective bomb (lmanchildberg)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Please be nice, this is my first fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 23:22:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27142189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmanchildberg/pseuds/burn%20up%20more%20like%20burn%20down%20lmanburg, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmanchildberg/pseuds/fun%20ghouls%20defective%20bomb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a boy by the name of tommy reaches the surface after growing up underground to find new friends and new dangers</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>None</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Running away from home was tommy’s least favourite activity. He didnt mean to, of course he didnt mean to, tommy did not want to run away. If anything he was working towards getting back home, he had been gone for maybe ten minutes and it was already terrifying. Tommy did not mean to run away. But none the less there he stood on the surface.</p><p>The surface was the last place that tommy wanted to be. There were bad, horrible, scary things on the surface. Tommy needed to get home, and he needed to get home fast.</p><p>What bad, horrible, and scary things were on the surface tommy wasnt sure of but he was told there were. He needed to stay underground, needed to stay in his home. His borough. He needed to stay in bumblevill.</p><p>Now tommy couldnt exactly lie and say living in bumblevill was amazing, he really didnt like it at all, but it was safe. And when the first thing tommy heard when he started to crawl out of the giant crater he found himself in was howls of wolves? Safe was as good as it was going to get.</p><p>It was the middle of the day, tommy was trying to feel safe but the crumbling buildings around the massive crater was making it hard. The tunnel he had stumbled out of lead to the crater. There were smashed pieces of wood and glass stuck in the ground, the area seemed to have been covered in grass before whatever happened there. Tommy had a clue of what happened there. He was almost certain he was standing in the remains of rosemarie.</p><p>Rosemarie was a cautionary tale to all of the kids in the boroughs. What tommy had been taught was rosemarie tried to work with the silents on the surface and got destroyed. Silents that were on the surface. silents that were most likely trying to hunt tommy down already.</p><p>He could guess he was in the silent city. there were crumbling buildings around the area, tommy didnt know that concrete could mold. There were still howls in the distance, he felt himself shaking slightly but couldnt tell if it was from fear or from the cold. His white short sleeve wasnt doing anything against the cold of fresh air.</p><p>The silents were going to get him. Tommy didnt know where he could go. They could probably smell him- his mother always told him silents could smell fear. God he must have been reaking of it at that point.</p><p>Tommy was frozen in place before movement caught his eye, looking up to the top of the crater. There was a figure up there that appeared to be younger than him. They were staring down but tommy couldnt discern anything about them. All he could tell was the boy had a wooden staff and was looking at him. Tommy almost tried to run back into the tunnel he came from before hearing the boy call out to him.</p><p>“Need any help down there?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Who- who are you?” tommy called back up to the boy, his arms shaking. He didnt think there were any people up here- that was if the boy was a person. Tommy wasnt sure how human a silent could look, that had to be a person right?</p><p>“Im tubbo!” the boy grinned, scrambling down the side of the crater “are you lost? You look lost- i could help you!”</p><p>He sounded scattered and almost dropped his staff on the way down from where he had been perched. </p><p>“Hey- stay back!” tommy managed to get out, checking his pockets for anything. People had said everything on the surface was dangerous and this boy had no reason helping him. It felt like a trap but not on tommy could avoid seeing as he didnt think to take anything with him but a water bottle.</p><p>The boy stopped a couple feet away from tommy, his head cocked slightly. “Do you not need help? There are wolves out here, do you have some where to stay up here and i just havent seen you before?”</p><p>“Well-” tommy stopped for a moment before responding. He didnt have a place to stay, he didnt even have a plan. “Well. . .no. this is my first time up here- but i dont know if i need your help. It cant be too hard to survive up here and i dont make a habit of making deals with people from the surface. I just need to find a way home, and that should be easy.”</p><p>The boy, tubbo as he had called himself, laughed. Started laughing right in tommy’s face.</p><p>“You have- you havent been up here before- and expect to survive your first night on your own?” tommy’s face was burning as tubbo continued to laugh.</p><p>“Im capable of surviving on my own- im smart!” tommy protested, tubbo clearly not believing him “are you sure you dont need help living out here? You seem desperate for someone to come with you.”</p><p>“I’ve been up here since i can remember- i dont need any help” tubbo stated, standing up straighter. Now that he was closer tommy was noticing something off about the boy but he couldnt tell what quite yet.</p><p>Tubbo yawned slightly. Tommy could see the inside of his mouth.</p><p>Tommy stumbled away from tubbo, his tongue was way too long to be normal even for a genetics thing. He was noticing things he wouldnt normally, tubbo’s fingers had webbing in between them, his eye were tinted slightly green.</p><p>Tubbo was a hybrid. Tommy had no where to run.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>give me comments please i would love to know if im any good at this</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>lmk what you think!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>